


Collection of HP Prompts and others

by ButterflyPup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drarry, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPup/pseuds/ButterflyPup
Summary: AU - Harry grows up with his parents and also Sirius who comes over quite often.





	1. Introduction

This will be a collection of lots of small stories, prompts or just short writings based off inspiring headcanons.


	2. "Oh god, you're bleeding!" [Prompt] / No warnings, Wolfstar

“Oh, come on! Come on! Let’s go!” Sirius said enthusiastically when he saw Remus objecting again. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea…” Remus mumbled and looked out of the window. It was pouring down and also it was dark outside. Sirius sighed. “Spoil sport… You know I’m good at driving. And I actually like it in rain.” “Fine then. Let’s go, Pads,” Remus finally gave in and Sirius smiled. For a week he kept pestering Remus about the motobike ride he had promised him. But also the weather wasn’t good and so Remus didn’t see any reason to go on the ride. He’d prefere it on a sunny morning instead of a rainy evening… or more like night. It was past nine and so they would hardly see anything.  
Sirius was already at the door when Remus eventually stood up and followed him. “You don’t want to wear some safety clothing?” he asked and Sirius sighed deep. “We’re wizards” “And how would you like to cast a spell when you crushed your head in a car? At least wear a helmet” Remus demanded. “Alright, I will. And you get one as well”

It took them quite a while to finally sit on the bike because Sirius got sensitive about his hair. Remus considered going back when Sirius put the helmet on and started the motorbike. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and dug his fingers into his already wet shirt. He had to admit this was something he liked about riding the bike with Sirius: being this close to him. His grip became tighter as Sirius started driving. He could hardly see anything but he didn’t care much about that. It was obvious that Sirius was having fun and although he didn’t understand the words over the airflow he felt his breath going unsteady and so he knew he was talking to him. Their shirts were sticking to their bodies and Remus visor was wet all over so he just closed his eyes and focused on Sirius. He still wondered how Sirius managed to see anything but as long as at least he could it would be alright.

That’s what he thought until he felt the bike shaking. “Sirius…? Sirius, what’s going on?” he asked knowing that Sirius wouldn’t hear him. The body in Remus arms tensed up before the bike slipped on the wet lane and they slid into the ditch next to the street. Remus held onto Sirius scared of letting go of him. He didn’t want anything to happen to him. He squeezed his eyes closed even more, felt a stinging pain until it seemed like time stopped. From somewhere far away he could hear the raindrops on his helmet. The movements of Sirius he still hugged made him come back to reality again. He opened his eyes, shoved up the visor and saw Sirius kneeling next to him. “Rem, are you alright? Are you hurt?” he asked while checking his body in the darkness. He pulled out his wand. “Lumos” The light emerging from Sirius’ wand made Remus flinch and he blinked a few times until he got used to it. “Oh god, you’re bleeding!” Sirius suddenly said. “Remus, I’m so sorry. I will heal it. Wait. I…” “Sirius. Calm down. It’s not too bad,” Remus answered and sat up. He had some scratches but nothing looked like he was dangerously hurt. Still Sirius cast healing spells which Remus was grateful for.

The way back was quite a walk but both of them seemed to enjoy it. They had taken off their helmets and walked now next to each other. Sirius pushed his bike grinning then giggling about the situation. His hair was wet and sticking to his face when Remus suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Sirius asked and stopped as well. Remus gently wiped the strands of hair out of Sirius face before kissing him. “We have to repeat that,” he said when making a step back again. “What? Having an accident on-,” Sirius asked in confusion. “Of course not. A walk in the rain I mean,” Remus said with a chuckle and went on walking. “Come on now. I want to be home before it’s morning again!”


	3. "Why didn't you tell me?" [Prompt] / No warnings, Drarry

Harry knew Dumbledore had put it somewhere. He walked down the corridor opening doors to rooms he usually didn’t go to during classes. Maybe he could find it. Concentrated on his task he didn’t even notice the other person watching and following him. The black haired boy opened another door behind a first one. His eyes widened as he saw lots and lots of clutter covered with black fabrics. Maybe it was here. It wasn’t impossible, right? He walked into the room, looking around and peeking under the fabrics. Hidden behind some statues and shelves there it was. The Mirror of Erised. He pulled down the fabric and made a step back so he could see himself in the glass. For a moment he closed his eyes and thought of what he expected to see. His parents. Like in his first year. Being with them. But also another feeling slowly spread in his head. He felt alone. And it was not just about his parents.  
Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes and there he was. A blond boy next to him and holding his hand. His expression was so different from what he used to see. Instead of the dull look he usually saw on his face he had sparkling grey eyes, a smile on his lips. His cheeks weren’t sunk in and his skin tone didn’t seem so pale. Harry turned his head tentatively but nobody was there. //Of course not… idiot. What are you thinking? You know how this works// He looked back at the mirror while slowly sitting down on the floor. His eyes moved from the glass to the floor. Why didn’t he try back then?

Over his thoughts he didn’t notice the person who followed him around before coming closer now. Draco was standing right behind the boy on the floor. //What did he come here for? Watching himself in a mirror?// he wondered but he didn’t say anything and when Harry turned to the mirror again he couldn’t see the slightest surprise on his face. Did he hear him after all? But Harry also didn’t say anything. He just went on staring at the mirror when suddenly he frowned. The image of Draco looked so different now. Why? What happened? He hurried to get up but stumbled and fell back. Draco caught him even if it was just out of reflex. He looked down at Harry in his arms while Harry looked up before pushing Draco away harshly.  
“What do you want Malfoy?”, he asked coldly. “Oh I just saw you wandering around quite suspicious…” the blond boy answered. “So what are you doing here? Staring at yourself in a mirror?”  
“Shut up, Malfoy. As if you’d understand!” Harry snapped, pushed him away and wanted to go to the door. “What do you see?” he asked then suddenly.

Malfoy looked at him perplexed. “This is a mirror. What am I supposed to see?” he asked but turned towards the glass. As expected he saw himself but next to him Harry was standing, holding his hand. Draco flinched, turned around but Harry was still in the same place as before.  
“How did you do that?!” the blonde one asked furious. "Did what, Malfoy?”  
“How can you be there and at the same time…” He looked at the mirror again. Harry. But looking differently. Not as exhausted as the Harry here in this room did look like a second ago. Harry came closer.  
“Is that your answer?” he asked. “What? I just asked you if…. ohh… I understand. You did something weird with the mirror, right, Potter?” Draco glared at the black haired boy. “Let me explain you this mirror. I found it in my first year. Dumbledore said to me… it shows the heart’s deepest desire. And… I also saw someone I didn’t really expect but at the same time… it could never have been someone else,” Harry explained. Draco stayed silent and tried to find some sense in his words.  
“You weren’t surprised to see me standing behind you,” Draco said. “I wasn’t”, Harry admitted, “because you have been here all the time.”

It was quiet in the room. Too quiet. The air was thick and both of the boys didn’t dare to say anything. When they turned to the mirror again they looked at their reflections that weren’t any different from the image they saw before.  
“Is this…?” they both started before nodding slightly. They sat down watching themselves in the mirror. Their hands moved slowly then touching them. Harry could feel Dracos long fingers wrapped around his own. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco asked and Harry sighed in amusement. “Why didn’t you?” he answered with a question and Draco understood. He also never would have dared to say anything about it.

“What is going to happen now?”, Harry wanted to know.  
“Tomorrow… same time, same place.”, Draco replied knowing that this wasn’t the real answer to Harry’s question. So much more would be coming. And Draco himself had a task he was told to fulfil. The mark on his forearm was burning. He needed to succeed…


	4. "Hey, just look at me. Breathe." [Prompt] / NSFW BDSM, Wolfstar

Sirius felt another hard smack on his arse again. He grabbed the blanket beneath him more, pulled it, dug his fingers into it and tried to muffle his screams in it. “You touched yourself. And even worse. You lied to me!” Remus growled and hit his already sore arse again. “I’m sorry, Sir!” Sirius cried out. “You’re a bad mutt,” the taller one said. “You know you mustn’t touch yourself when I don’t allow it.”  
“I know, Sir. I’m sorry!” Sirius whimpered again. “That won’t do. I want you to really internalise it.” And with that words Remus pulled the leash Sirius was wearing. The collar choked Sirius who felt tears in his eyes. For a while now he found himself doing wrong so many things. At first he was too greedy and came before Remus allowed him to so he got spanked for that, then he was so in need that he tried to get something while Remus was sleeping. His arse had been red for days. Next time he had been jerking off to porn. Remus didn’t allow porn. And for two weeks now he was denied so many times, called needy, a bad mutt and was hit for wanting it to much that he just had to touch himself to feel something again. Not just once but many times. He knew Remus didn’t allow it. And Remus knew it immediatly. It took him one closer look at Sirius to know that he touched himself. How did he know? But he had been scared of exactly this reaction. So he lied to his face. No wonder Remus was angry with him. With the next slap he screamed again. He didn’t want to be punished anymore. He wanted his love. But he didn’t want to seem weak. Remus wouldn’t like it. He had to be strong to satisfy him…

Remus sighed when he saw the red and sore arse cheeks. He didn’t understand why Sirius’ behaviour got worse and worse. It hadn’t been like this in the beginning… He didn’t want to punish him all the time. But he had to so he’d learn. He wanted him to completely let go of all of his fears when he was submitting. But it seemed like he would provoke the exact opposite. Sirius got scared. He could see that. Sirius was nervous when Remus was around. He always looked like he was trying to find something he might have been doing wrong so he could apologize for it. Was that his way of submission? Remus himself didn’t want it like that. He wanted a relationship of trust, not fear. Still he insisted on punishing him because of bad behaviour. He was strict but he also cared a lot.When he was done with the punishment he loosened the collar, put it away and sat down next to Sirius. He wanted to comfort him, hold him, kiss him and tell him how well he did. But instead of Sirius snuggling into him, he moved away with panic in his eyes.  
“Sirius…?” Remus asked unsure.

Sirius was shaking. He felt empty and scared. Remus forced himself to touch Sirius. He was sure about that. He didn’t want to. He just tried to make Sirius make another mistake so he could punish him again.  
“I’m tired,” Sirius said and lay down on the bed. He pulled up the blanket and curled up beneath it. “Then sleep, love,” Remus answered and let his fingers run through Sirius hair. “I hope you’ll tell me what’s wrong…”, he whispered and left the room.  
Cold emptiness wrapped Sirius. He was shaking and eventually he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He started crying into his pillow.

Remus was in the kitchen, pouring some tea. When he took the cups and went back to the bedroom he could already hear Sirius’ sobbing. So he had been right. Something about Sirius was different. He wouldn’t cry about nothing. Remus rushed into the room, put the cups near the bed and grabbed Sirius, the blanket included, and pressed him against his body.  
“Sirius. What is going on with you?” he wanted to know. Sirius struggled, pushed Remus finally away. He was breathing fast his red eyes wide open. “Why…?” he asked before sobbing again.  
“I try so hard and do what you want me to and it’s never enough!” Remus looked at him in shock.  
“It’s not like that Sirius… oh Merlin. This is my fault,” he whispered more to himself when finally realising what was going on. “Why didn’t you stop me?” he asked. “Why didn’t you use your safeword?” Sirius was breathing faster.  
“Why? WHY? Because I didn’t want you to think I’m weak! Pathetic! Useless! Not good enough for you!” he yelled feeling dizzy.  
“I didn’t want you to leave me alone. I-I….”  
“Hey, just look at me. Breathe.” Remus tried to calm him as he pulled him closer. “Listen to me. I want you to use your safeword. That’s why you have it. I want you to say it. Whenever you’re unsure if it’s too much. Whenever you’re in pain. Whenever you have any doubts… Sirius… come here. Let me take care of you. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I should have seen it,” Remus said and pulled him into his arms. “I didn’t want to seem weak…”  
“You don’t,” the brown haired man assured. “You’re strong when you use it. You show me that you know yourself and how much is too much. I’m proud of you when you use it…” Sirius hid his face at Remus neck slowly calming down a bit. This felt right. Being hold by him like this. “May I… use it, Sir?” he whispered. Remus nodded and stroke him gently. “H-Hippogriff,” Sirius stuttered and when Remus murmured “Good boy”, held him even tighter, whispered loving words in his ear and kissed him the fear finally disappeared. He felt good in Remus’ arms. He felt loved.


	5. “I’m at the hospital” [Prompt] / No warnings, Jily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - Harry grows up with his parents and also Sirius who comes over quite often.

“Take good care of Harry”, Lily said as she left the house with a look back at the two men standing in the door one of them holding a toddler on his arms. “We will, Lily. And I will also take good care of James”, Sirius answered. James rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. Everything will be exactly the way like you left it”, he added with a grin. “Byebye!”, Harry said and waved goodbye. Sirius closed the door just to turn around to James with a wide grin which James returned even wider. They went to the living room where Harry started playing with his toy blocks. Sirius sat down next to him, took a action figure and held it up. “Let’s play with this”, he tried to motivate Harry. “I bought them just for you” “No, I build a house”, Harry answered. “Then let’s do it differently”, Sirius tried again, put away the figure and took his wand. With a little wave of it one of the bricks started levitating before it flew up to the ceiling and landing slowly in the tower of bricks Harry piled up. The green eyes of the toddler sparkled as he followed the movements of the brick. He giggled and fidgeted on the floor. “Again!”, he giggled and Sirius repeated it while James was watching both of them. “Pads, didn’t you actually plan to go to the kitchen to get us some food ready?”, James asked. “I wouldn’t let have you come here if you didn’t offer-” “Your house, your kitchen”, Sirius simply answered. “Your house, your kitchen”, Harry repeated with a bright smile. James stared at them speechless and shook his head. “So I should get dinner done then? I don’t even know how!” “I’m sure Lily taught you… or did she kick you out of the kitchen because you burnt everything?”, Sirius wanted to know. “Stupid dog. Alright, alright then. I will get something done”, James gave up and walked to the kitchen while Sirius and Harry stayed in the living room laughing and giggling about whatever they were doing. //Fine then… Let’s get this started// James tried to give himself some hope. He knew for example how to make porridge because Lily showed him. He also knew how to fry sausages. Would that be enough for dinner? When Lily asked if they would be alright James had even answered that Sirius had offered to cook. He must have knewn it was just a stupid joke. Of course Sirius knew how to cook some things but he was in no way better than himself.  Now he was standing here… alone in the kitchen. Out of frustration and anger he kicked the cupboard with his bare foot but regretted it within the same second as he heard a crack and pain was rushing through his foot. “Fucking bollocking wank shit arse! SIRIUS!”

“Oh Merlin… did he really burn something? In that short time?”, Sirius wondered, “Your Daddy is really useless in the kitchen, you know?” He said to Harry who laughed so loud that James could hear him in the kitchen. “Would you come here now?”, James called his friend again. “This is really serious!” Sirius chuckled and even James couldn’t hold himself back. “Whatever ‘this’ is… it’s not Sirius. I am”, the black haired man said as he walked into the kitchen. “That has never been funny.”, James answered frowning. “It has always been. What is it now? Did you even start?”, Sirius wanted to know. “Or did you just randomly insult the pan or pot because you don’t get anything done?” “I broke my foot”, James mumbled. “You… what?”, Sirius came closer now looking to James feet. “What did you break your foot for? I didn’t even know feet would be involved in cooking. I mean if you like cooking feet of course they are… pig feet or…-” “SIRIUS! Would you just shut up for a second?! I have to think!”, James interrupted and Sirius pressed his lips together holding back laughter. “I don’t trust you with this. I need to go to St Mungo’s. It’s not a big deal then. Would you stay here and take care of Harry while I-” “You want me to stay at your home with your boy who didn’t have dinner yet while you go to the hospital telling them you broke your feet while cooking? No way I will stay here and miss out something as dumb as that”, Sirius refused. He went back to the living room to get Harry and so they left for St Mungo’s. The first thing James did was writing a note to Lily so she knew what was going on.

Lily in the meantime was sitting outside of a restaurant in the dim streetlight waiting for her dinner to come when suddenly a tiny but fast owl nearly flew against her head before landing on the table. Lily frowned. Whose owl was that? And also her friends shrugged. So she took the note to unfold it. >>I’m at the hospital -J<< Her face went pale. Why was he at the hospital? “I have to go. James is at St Mungo’s!”, she said and the other witches looked at each other. “Then hurry!”, one said while the other one nodded as well. “I hope it’s nothing too bad.” And so Lily left to find a small and empty alley from where she could disapparate.

James sat on a bed, whimpering while Sirius sat next to him on a chair, laughing and Harry - he was taken by a witch to get him some snacks. “You kicked it… and broke you foot”, Sirius chuckled and James rolled his eyes. “Are you done now?!”, he wanted to know. “Maybe? For now. But I won’t ever let you forget that!”, Sirius answered grinning. “Oh, and I have to tell Remus and Wormy. This is hilarious!” Suddenly the door opened and Lily rushed in. “James! What-…” She stared at her husband who looked pretty much okay. “He broke his foot while cooking”, Sirius said before James could even try to explain the situation. “Pads! Would you please…!”, James interfered. “Alright. I leave the two of you alone so Lily can kiss your poor foot” “SIRIUS!” Sirius laughed again and left the room.

“So tell me… what happened?”, Lily asked softly and sat down next to him on the bed. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I had to cook because Sirius couldn’t… or didn’t want to. Whatever. And… I didn’t know how. So I kicked the cupboard. And… broke my foot.”, James explained and tried to sound very brave for surviving that horrible situation. “Oh, my poor man”, Lily answered and stroked his cheek, holding back laughter. She pressed her lips together then kissed James on his forehead. A small chuckle left her mouth. “So first lesson in James learns how to cook… How to not break your foot while being in the kitchen.” “Lily….” James cried out in frustration. “Why you too…?” “Because I need to. As your wife. But you know I love you”, the red haired woman answered with a lovely smile. “I know… I love you, too”


	6. “Are you happy now? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?!“ [Prompt] / No warnings, Wolfstar

Remus woke up, drops of sweat dripping down his face. He felt his damp shirt sticking to his body. Heavily breathing he got up, looking around, close to panicking before he sank on his knees. Again nightmares had been haunting him. He saw his face everywhere. He was disappearing right in front of him...

Two weeks had gone by since Sirius had died – no, not died. He didn't die. He disappeared. And that made the situation even harder. Maybe he could have lived with Sirius dying in a fight, being hit by a curse. But he couldn't live with the fact there was not even a body left. Nothing. It was like Sirius had been erased from the world. The only things left of him were Remus' memories, the photos of their time in Hogwarts and the clothes – in the bedroom of Grimmauld place the two of them shared – that still had Sirius scent on them.  
One of these clothing pieces lay on the bed. Sirius' favorite shirt. The first two or three nights he had been digging his nose into the fabric, inhaling the smell of the person he loved so much. But with every following night Sirius was disappearing more. Just like he had that day in the Ministry.

Remus had taken another shirt and another but all of them lost their scent and now they were lying around, scattered on the floor in the bedroom. That was all he had left of him...  
He took a deep breath and got up. How pathetic he was. Crying himself to sleep in the night, waking up from nightmares, hearing his voice all around... He just didn't know what to do.

Why did Sirius have to come in the first place? Why had he been with them?

 

“ _I can't do this anymore! Being locked in this house drives me insane – something even Azkaban wasn't able to do!” Sirius yelled at Remus once again. How often had they fought already?  
“You have to! I won't allow you to come-”_

“ _Ohhh, you won't allow it? What if I give a fuck about that!? I won't stay here all alone in this fucking house with that delusional elf!”_

“ _Sirius. I won't repeat that. You stay here! And you won't make a single step outside. It's too dangerous,” Remus tried but he already knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. “Please, Sirius. I want you to stay safe...”_

 

But in the end he had left the house. He had come to the Ministry. And he vanished.  
Remus clenched his fists. The last weeks he had made it his own fault. He should have been looking after Sirius. He should have cared for him staying here, even locking him up. Just anything to make sure he could not leave and bring himself into danger.

Remus sat down on the bed, stroked the pillow Sirius had used but he only could imagine the way it smelled everyday when Sirius had slept on it. His scent had disappeared.

He took the pillow and threw it against the wall before reaching out for the photo on the small bed stand.

The photo showed the two of them, Sirius and Remus. It had been taken just a month ago. Both of the men looked tired and exhausted from the things happening around them but they were happy to finally have each other again, living together, caring for each other... There had been many arguments and discussions between them but Remus would give everything to hear him talk to him once more. In any way. Just saying his name would be fine...

Sirius was the only one who could say his name like that. Soft or strong or angry or tired or... god, Remus loved it when Sirius said it when he wanted to be close to him, even if it just meant lying next to each other, looking at each other...

 

Remus felt like having a lump in his throat. Again he breathed in deeply before putting the photo away again. He stood up, sat down on the bed a second time and grabbed the photo once more.

“Why? Why did you...? Why could you not just stay here?” Remus whispered and tilted his head back. “Why?” He repeated. With the photo still in his hands he got up and walked in circles in the room. Whenever he was close to the wardrobe he could smell Sirius. In those situation he hated being a werewolf even more.

“You said you wouldn't leave me alone again... You said you would-” The slowly raising anger in him was suffocating. “You said you would be with me.... Where are you now?! WHERE ARE YOU!?”

He threw the photo to the ground, staring at it for a few seconds before kneeling down next to the broken glass. Carefully he picked up the paper with the two smiling men. “I'm sorry...,” he whispered as he was apologizing to the photo.

Controlling himself was so hard, especially that close to full moon. He still felt the pain in his whole body just adding to the anger and despair.

 

“ _I need Harry to be safe!” Sirius tried to convince Remus to let him go._

“ _He will be safe, Sirius. We take care of him!”_

“ _What if something happens to him? That will be my fault!”_

“ _They are great Aurors. Don't forget we have Moody with us!” Remus tried to calm him down._

“ _But he's my godson. I need to-”_

“ _You need to stay here in order to welcoming him home when it's over.”_

“ _This is no home, Remus.”_

“ _But it's home for him. No matter where. Because of you. And... it's home for me.”_

“ _Moony,” Sirius said with a soft voice, making Remus shudder. “Moony, I just want to be happy again. And this here... this house, this place. It's getting worse every day!”_

“ _I know, Sirius. I can see it. Please wait just a bit longer...”_

 

But Sirius hadn't waited. He had followed them. He had come with them. And now Remus' world was breaking down once again. He had to be strong because the war wasn't over yet. But everything he had left now were his memories, Sirius belongings and the photo in his hands.

“Is this what you wanted?” Remus asked. “Are you happy now? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?!”

 


	7. The Tattoo [Prompt] / no warnings, Wolfstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-word-challenge: mirror, awestruck, flower

“Don't look just now!” Sirius said and pushed Remus' hand away.  
“Let me see it, Padfoot”  
“Let me have a shower first”  
Sirius went to the bathroom, leaving Remus stay behind. “It's not a big deal, though” the werewolf murmured. But the black haired boy heard him.  
“I just don't want to spoil the surprise”  
Shortly after Remus could hear the water being turned on. Sirius took a step into the shower when Peter and James came into the dorm.  
“I knew you got it in you, Wormy!” James exclaimed with quite some satisfaction.  
Remus smiled at the two of them. “I'm glad you got your Christmas date” he said to the chubby boy who was grinning shyly but wide. But Remus' face turned stern again. “Anyway, James. I need to-”  
“Not now. I can smell the train travel on myself” And with that James disappeared to the bathroom as well. They had had a long travel indeed. But still he could have waited just one more minute...  
Remus narrowed his eyes. He knew there was no need to bother with asking Peter. He wouldn't know. Sighing he lay down on his bed and stretched, his bones hurting. At least it didn't happen during Christmas. While he was staring at the ceiling he could hear the other body talking in the showers but didn't understand a thing.

“When will you tell him?” James asked, looking at Sirius through the mirror. They usually didn't close the curtains. Peter hated that since he went to shower after them two, most of the time. And of course they didn't dry the floor.  
“Dunno. In a bit. I enjoy this too much” Sirius answered. He had been like that every time. After getting a new tattoo he waited far too long until showing it to Remus who was so excited to see it. He looked down his body, saw the moon on his hip that was changing with the moon, now being close to a full moon. There were some runes, the stars of Regulus' birth and on his back he had the little rat on his shoulder and the antlers at the small of his back, connected now to something new.

Sirius dressed properly before leaving the bathroom, making Remus grunt unpleasantly. A part of him had hoped to see the new Tattoo now but no. Obviously not. He sat on his bed in silence, his eyes watching Sirius closely.  
“Going to the shower” Peter said, not turning back as he opened the door. He didn't want to experience more of that.  
“So... You know you have to show me eventually”  
“Maybe” Sirius teased and threw himself on his bed, stretching. His stomach was full of food and the travel had made him tired anyway. So he found his way under his blanket and just as he wanted to curl up he saw Remus in front of his bed.  
“Show me.” he demanded, kneeling down on the bed and with a flick of his wand the curtains closed and his want lit up.  
Sirius shivered at his voice. He looked up at Remus, whose eyes were shining in the dim light. And when he saw that expression he knew that if he didn't show it now... he would make him show which wasn't a good idea since his skin was still red and sensitive where he had got the new tattoo.  
“Alright then” He finally gave in.  
Slowly he turned so he was lying on the bed with his back up. He pulled up his shirt and pushed down his shorts.

Remus let his eyes wander over the beautiful skin, over the scar on his back that Sirius once got from his parents, then to where the antlers started and they ended in... He was awestruck by what he saw. Under the antlers were some lilies, nearly shining on the skin.  
“Sirius...” Softly he touched the skin that felt like flower petals under his fingers. “It's beautiful...” Sirius smiled at his words. “You like it?”  
“I love it. Did she see already?”  
“Not yet... We didn't meet during the holidays and also I didn't find the right time to undress in front of her.” He chuckled and Remus gave him a smack to his butt.  
“Stupid git.” He pulled up the shorts for Sirius, hiding a bit of the flowers now. “I want to come with you... if you decide for another one”  
Sirius nodded and pulled Remus into a kiss.

Turning Sirius into a piece of art had started in school. He had gotten some muggle tattoos and also some wizard tattoos. And every single one reminded him of the people he loved and of how much he enjoyed every moment with them. Even during the war.

That was until he was sitting in Azkaban.  
The rat had gone and instead only small footprints were left.  
The antlers so big and mighty before, now looked like dry branches with spiderwebs hanging down.  
And the once so beautiful lilies that had been shining in the right light now just consisted of withered petals.  
And every single one of them reminded him of the people he loved and of how he lost them.


End file.
